Psychics and the Chosen ones
by arceuslife
Summary: Negaishipping
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Ash's POV  
**

* * *

"Ash, are you okay?", asked Iris. I responded, " I'm fine, I just felt a strong psychic power, like Mew or Mewtwo." As if on cue, a small, playful pink Pokemon appeared with two trainers, a boy and a girl. The boy said， "Thanks, Mew." As he turned, Iris asked the question I wanted to ask. "Who are you?"  
The boy whispered to the girl, probably deciding whether or not to tell us they're names or not. Finally they decided. They looked toward us and said...

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. This is my first one, so don't please don't make any bad reviews. Maybe just suggestions for my next chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**My Point of View**

* * *

The Mew had flew in front of me and my friends. It teleported us to Ash's location. However, the 6 other people had been split from us. We arrived at the location. I said thanks to Mew and then turned when they asked who we were. We decided to tell them the truth. I turned and said, "I am Alan, and this is my girlfriend Lili."  
Iris went, "Ooh, quite a couple to be able to summon Mew."  
Lili immediately retorted,"2 points. One, we summoned Mew through our psychic powers and with 6 other people. Two, you two look like quite a couple as well."  
Before Iris or Lili could say anything, I stepped in and said, "It"s getting dark. How about we just build the tent and discuss tomorrow."  
Everybody pitched in and built the two tents. The sky turned dark and we went to sleep.

* * *

**I'm going to do better next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon**

**Spencer's POV**

* * *

The portal had split me and Kylie off from the rest of the group.  
"All right old man here's your hamburger" I said. God. why does there have to be a fine? If I knew I was in a different region I would have paid the right currency. I wouldn't be busting my butt right now.  
"I think we should ask the manager for a raise." Kylie said.  
"What are you? 65? 'Hello sir can I have a raise' that's not how it works." I said. Using foreign money is a pain. I heard the bell ring. I walked to the front and there was a girl.  
"So what would you like to order." I said.  
"A burger." the girl said. "What makes you want to work here?"  
"I'm just paying off a 20 dollar fine."  
"Oh. Store owner, here are the twenty dollars they need."  
"You really don't need to do that," Kylie interrupted.  
The girl said,"It's fine."  
The store owner came out and took the twenty dollars. "You're being especially nice today, May. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks," I said, holding out my hand, "Spencer."  
"I'm bored."  
The sound sprouted from nowhere. I stepped back, startled, and looked down. I saw a kid about as tall as a kindergartner. Unsure, I said, "Hello, kindergartner?"  
"I'm not a kindergartner, you idiot. I'm in third grade already!"  
"Don't mind him," May said. "My brother Max is always complaining."  
"Okay, very small third grader. If you're bored, why don't you sit and watch me and your sister battle, if she can."  
"Ha! She wishes she could," Max shouted.  
"Shut up! I'm going to show you how I battle."  
"A one-on-one battle that goes until one faints."  
"I'm going to win this, go Blaziken!"  
"Go, Wailord"  
"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"  
"Wailord, use Hydro Pump!"  
My Hydro Pump nailed the Blaziken. I think it might have been a critical hit.  
"Now Wailord, while it's down use Rollout."  
Wailord crushed him like a semi. now I had an opening. Here's my opening. I'll take it.  
"Now Wailord! Use Hydro Pump!"  
"Blaziken! Counter with Fire Pledge."  
The Fire Pledge missed Wailord and came charging at me. But Victini came out of it's Poke Ball and used Protect.  
"What is that?!" May said.  
"NOTHING!" I said. "RETURN!  
"Are you okay?" Kylie asked.  
"Just scarred for life." I said dismissively.  
I noticed Blaziken had fainted. A grin covered my face.  
"What?" May.  
"That's the game." I said.  
"What do you mean?" May asked.  
"Look at your Blaziken." I smirked.  
"Ha! I knew she'd lose." Max said.  
"Now, small kindergartner. I had a type advantage." I said.  
"DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU I'M IN THIRD GRADE!" Max said.  
"Let's go." I said.  
We leave the building. "Oh wait. I forgot my backpack inside."  
I go back in and see my backpack unzipped and the store owner holding my journal.  
"That's some info you might not want to get on the street." He said.  
"Tell me everything you know." I said.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Ash's POV**

"Rise and shine everyone! It's time to have breakfast." As usual, I was the first one up.  
I heard Iris getting up, "Do I have to remind you that ever since Cilan left for his gym leader duties that we don't have breakfast every day!?"  
I don't know why I like her now, the way she yells and screams at me every day. I don't think she even likes me.  
"You're up already!? You remind me of someone I know named Spencer. He's always ahead of everybody, acting like a complete idiot." Alan said.  
"Spencer, the completely inappropriate idiot. Yes, I remember him." Liliann said. All of a sudden my X-transceiver started ringing. I answered and there was Max. "Hi, I'm Max and I'm calling because May doesn't know how to use the X-transceiver." May swiped it out of his hands. "Anyway, I met two new friends. you can't meet them because she is sleeping in and he is bickering with Max. Anyway we are going to a festival in Kanto, and I thought I'd invite you to come ." May said.  
"Okay." I said. In the background I heard saying "Shut Up!" in a most peculiar fashion. It looked like Alan and Lili were talking about something important. Who cares? "We have to get up now. Out of this forest and to the nearest ship to Hoenn."  
"Um, aren't we lost?", Iris asked in the most annoying fashion.  
She got me there. "Um, we could call Burgh and ask him to get us out of here."  
"Or I could summon Celebi, to Teleport us out of here," interrupted Alan.  
"Sure," I said. Then, "Wait, Celebi?"  
"Yeah, Celebi. We have a special connection to psychic Pokemon. We consider them to be the best."  
"Okay, then..." I said uncertainly.  
"Guardian, reveal yourself. Protector of the Forest, Celebi!" Surprisingly, the small green Pokemon appeared immediately.  
"Celebi!"  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and we were on a dock in... Castelia City?! Psychic Pokemon are smart.  
Whoa... There in front of us was the _Royale Unova_.  
"Time to go now!" Alan climbed on board with Lili. "Hurry up you two!"  
"Okay!" I joyfully climbed aboard the beautiful ship, Iris following behind me.  
We all relaxed on the ship, and eventually got to Hoenn...  
As soon as I got of the boat, I saw a flash and someone ran past.

* * *

**Alan's POV**

I saw someone run pass. Lili saw him too and asked, "Is that Spencer?"  
I thought again, yes that seemed a lot like Spencer. Wait, a fellow psychic? Rule 1: The Order goes first. The bigger the group of Psychics, the stronger the power. 6 is a safe number. I needed to check if he still had his journal. If any information was given to the Dark Legion due to Spencer's carelessness... well, I didn't want to think about it.  
"Spencer!? Get back here you idiot!"

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I heard someone yell, "Spencer! Get back here you idiot!" Alan always yelled at me like that. Wait, Alan? I turned around. Of course, Alan was there and he was chasing me like he used to.**  
**I was really happy, until Alan asked,"Do you still have your journal?"**  
**I didn't want to lie to him, so I told him about the store and how I had forgot my backpack at the store and eventually got it back. Alan was NOT happy.  
"That guy saw everything?! Even the secret passages? Wait, did the guy always have sunglasses, a mustache, and black hair? 'Cause he is following you."

* * *

**We will leave this on a suspenseful note. Please review and any recommendations will be noted in the next chapter. See you next time!**


End file.
